Since modular furniture has been steadily gaining ground in popularity attempts have been made to construct components which are sturdy, durable and visually appealing yet lightweight and easy to assemble. The disadvantage of previous modular furniture assemblies inheres in the fact that not all of the above characteristics have been met.